Remote reads Funny Windows Errors
Remote reads Funny Windows Errors, commonly abbreviated RRFWE, is a TTS series made by DeSean Doomes II, co-owner of Scribbled-Doomes Enterprises. It premiered on August 6, 2018 and was revived on January 9 the next year. Seasons Season 1 Season 1 first aired on August 6, 2018. Remote, the Linux Penguin Army, Bacon and Radar Overseer Liy were introduced. This season has 9 episodes. It was planned to have 8, but due to episode 8 not ending the season, the season was continued with a ninth episode. The Fart Industries were the main antagonist for this season. Season 2 Season 2 aired on September 3, 2018. A character called Kiwi was mentioned in episode 3. It has 5 episodes. Tux Industries were the antagonists for this season, and appeared in episode 5. The finale aired on April 6, 2019. Season 3 Season 3 aired on May 5, 2019. This season is more character-based than error-based, because only 25+ characters have appeared on the show. In this season, characters like Barf Bag, Four, Fanny and Match are getting more appearances. Season 3 remains to be completed, and is currently on a hiatus. Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Shorts Characters Main characters *Remote (int. pilot, ep 1) *Liy (int. ep 3) Recurring characters *Bacon (int. ep 5) *Gold (int. ep 6) *Celery (int. ep 6) *Book (int. ep 8) *Pencil (int. ep 9) Mentioned characters *Four (ment. ep 1) *Microsoft Sam (ment. ep 2) *Radar Overseer Liy (ment. ep 3) Minor characters *OJ (int. ep 8) *Apple (int. ep 8) Season Stats: Season lengths *Season 1 (August 6-30, 2018): 27:28 *Season 2 (September 3, 2018-April 6, 2019): 37:33 *Season 3 (May 5, 2019-): 40:03 *'Total': 1:45:04 Trivia *If season 2 gets 5 episodes, (and it keeps its average episode length of 6:06,) it could get longer than season 1, at about 30 minutes, as opposed to season 1's 27:28 seconds at its ending. *RRFWE originally aired at 480p HQ, and as part of its revival, the episodes were started being made in 720p HD, with little compression, because iMovie currently supports up to 720p. Future episodes will be made in 1080p. **DeSean Doomes II, the creator, brought back RRFWE on January 9, 2019. Most of the errors in S2E3 were archive errors from as early as September 16, 2018. *The show was originally made on a Chromebook 2, however, episode 3 of season 2 has switched to the MacBook Air, its software iMovie. *Currently, season 1 is the only season to be made through only one month (August 2018). This is due to the episodes being an average of 1-3 minutes long. *A potential spinoff was announced called Remote reads Funny Engrish. However, it never got an episode. **In Remote's Second Journey, a new spinoff was announced called 20th Century Fox Logo Bloopers. However, it also never got an episode. *A second revival is planned to be released in November or December. Operating systems emulated *Windows 3.1 *Windows 95 *Windows 98 *Windows 2000 *Windows XP *Windows Longhorn *Windows Vista *Windows 10 Category:Series Category:Remote reads Funny Windows Errors Category:Remote